


the knots that bind

by VibrantVenus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of angsts stared at me., Because you know what, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, I put up my middle finger at him., I put up my middle finger at them, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Jefferson stared at me., Multi, Nathan Prescott x Happiness, No Dark Room, No Mark Jefferson, Polyamory, True Love, Why the fuck not tbh, and mostly in a mentally ok space, but we'll get there when we do, catch that my immortal reference lmao, chatfic, everyone is happy, hold up wait i cam up with a better one, i actually cried i was so sad, inspired by a fic that i read a while back that ended up being deleted, kind of a lie, lots of love, mark jefferson x death, no angst to be found here, not ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: In which there's a lot of love to give and receive, a story told in text messages.





	1. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- lukeskywalker2.0  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**bazongo:** In gay in gay in gay

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** we know

 **soft™:** What's up, Chloe?

 **potASSium:** yeah what's up

 **bazongo:** so me nd Rachel were watching a movie and then we started kissing and i am ded.

 **TheEmpress:** clo did you really stop making out with me just so you could let everyone know you were making out with me???

 **bazongo:** well i mean.. yea??? Idk how to respond the messages are right there im.

 **fukurselfie:** I love all of you but y'all need to stop ur interrupting a cuddle session.

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** wtf with who???

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** also can me nd warren join its fucking cold in the boys dorms.

 **fukurselfie:** currently its just me max and Kate but y'all are welcome to join.

 **soft™:** How cold is it??? Are y'all gonna need warmer jackets?? I can go find warmer jackets.

 **potASSium:** oh no it's chill.

 **potASSium:** aha get it??? Because it's....chilly....

 **fukurselfie:** die

 **fukurselfie:** jk 

 **magictimemachine:** Idk I thought it was pretty funny ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **bazongo:** NO EMOJI!!!!

 **magictimemachine:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **fukurselfie:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **potASSium:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **soft™:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **TheEmpress:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **bazongo:** this is,,,betrayal,,, I cannot believe I am being tortured this way,,,,by the ones I love most,,,,


	2. cars cars and even more cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is a mess. Same Tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- lukeskywalker2.0  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**magictimemachine:** n’yall i’m gonna mcfucking die.

 **fukurselfie:** what happened now?

 **magictimemachine:** i fuckingggggg forgot that i have a fuckingm chemisty test, some1 send warren over here

 **potASSium:** can’t i’m over with Nathan eating pancakes at Chloe’s house.

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** i cnt believe how good these are i think i jus died

 **magictimemachine:** i’m gonna fejnwenljefljferjf

 **soft™:** I’m not the best at chemistry, but I can try and help you. Where are you??

 **magictimemachine:** I lobe you I love you I love you. I’m in my dorm the door is unlocked  <3<3<3<3

 **soft™:** I’m on my way and I’m bringing chocolate

 **fukurselfie:** wait what chocolate can I have chocolate

 **soft™:** not unless you’re gonna study with us

 **fukurselfie:** I will I will I will please feed me

 **bazongo:** I'm laughinnn Rachel just ran out of the house for ur chocolate kate

 **magictimemachine:** oh no

 **TheEmpress:** I juust

 **TheEmpress:** im at the bus stop

 **TheEmpress:** my legs are burning

 **fukurselfie:** hon,,,, I have a car

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** I have a car

 **potASSium:** me too

 **bazongo:** Rachel you were literally sitting at a table full of people with cars who could have given you a ride.

 **TheEmpress:** I love all of you but fuck off Kate’s chocolate is my true love.


	3. the dark wife and waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discuss books and Nate discusses waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- lukeskywalker2.0  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**fukurselfie:** what’s up guys hows it going im gonna die of love

**magictimemachine:** lmao what happened

**fukurselfie:** i just finished this book and im crying gentle tears

**soft™:** What book is it?

**fukurselfie:** it’s called The Dark Wife by 

**magictimemachine:** ???

**fukurselfie:** by Sarah Diemer

**magictimemachine:** why’d you disappear?? 

**fukurselfie:** i couldn’t remember her last name so i had to dig through my blankets for the book

**soft™:** Oh my god wait, I love that book! I read it a couple weeks ago!

**bazongo:** what’s so special abt it??

**fukurselfie:** i could give you a whole speech abt how beautiful it is but i know you so I’m just gonna say that’s it’s really gay

**bazongo:** …

**bazongo:** how gay?

**fukurselfie:** lesbians with a dog

**bazongo:** i’m in where can i get a copy

**TheEmpress:** Kate can I borrow your copy just in case I don’t like it? 

**soft™:** If you can wait about a day or two you can borrow it after Max finishes. She just slammed into my room, said she saw the word dog and had to get the book. So, yeah.

**potASSium:** i love how me and nate disappear and nobody notices

**soft™:** I noticed, I just wasn’t going to call y’all out on it because I figured you guys were doing your own thing. 

**soft™:** Anyways, are y’all together right now? 

**lukeskywalker2.0:** nah i’m back at chloe’s house eating waffles with her mom

**bazongo:** ….ur in my house????

**bazongo:** ???? WHen did you even get here? Why? How have I not heard you???

**lukeskywalker2.0:** chloe your mom fucking rocks she doesn't get mad at me for skipping classes and she makes sure to ask if I've taken my medication whenever I see her. She's like one of those moms at the beginning of those movies, but then she dies andeverything sucks

**bazongo:** r u saying my mom is gonna die?

**lukeskywalker2.0:** I sure hope she never fuckin dies, the day she dies will be the day y’all see me bury myself alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Wife is actually a real book (just thoughtm y'all should know)


	4. furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Warren may or may not be a closet furry.  
> -  
> also sorry this is so late, I had so much of this written but then I lost aabout half of it and I got so pissed I had to drop it for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- lukeskywalker2.0  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**magictimemachine:** look i don't like snape but even I can admit that the marauders (who were kind of assholey) did him dirty.

 **bazongo:** the marauders can do me dirty

 **potASSium:** haha same.

 **potASSium:** but not Peter

 **potASSium:** Peter can choke.

 **fukurselfie:**...

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** omg

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** ur a furry warren

 **potASSium:** what??? no???

 **TheEmpress:** hold up shut up, like, why do you think that? explain your logic? 

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** well like ok so he likes that goat boy from that game hold up

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** ok so it was called the arcane. And he just willing said that he'd let fucking moonmoon, James, and Sirius all do him dirty

 **magictimemachine:** if you think about it, it makes a scary amount of sense

 **potASSium:** um no??? No it does not???

 **potASSium:** James and Sirius weren't furries wth???

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** my dude literally the animagus transformation is the most furry thing ever. All about becoming their inner animal and shit. "I am, on all levels but physical, a _____" except they could go the physical route

 **potASSium:** you fucking. That does not make me a furry.

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** it so does. But whatever.

\---

 **lukeskywalker2.0:[this](https://static1.e621.net/data/b0/67/b067b47f6574b41cb69131635a4b0ee3.png)**  is warren

 **soft™:** that's it i'm gonna draw it

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** DO  IT HUJJNIUJB

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** kate rn ur my favorite

 **potASSium:** huh that's funny bc rn, nate, ur my least favorite

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** im blushing you say the sweetest things

 **magictimemachine:** natei can't hang out with u anymore if you're gonna spen the whole time looking at pictures of peoples fursonas

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** oh babe you know you love me

 **magictimemachine:** well yeah i love you too  but pls no more furries

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** ok i can do that. also. before i let this go. um. all of tumblr-or at least my followers-now know about warren's furry little problem

 **potASSium:** you didn't

**bazongo:[he did](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vibrantvenus)**

**potASSium:** im

_potASSium has left the chat_

_magictimemachine has added potASSium to the chat_

**magictimemachine:** theirs no leaving, suffer like the rest of us

 **TheEmpress:** this has beeen the greatest day of my life, never change nathan pls

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** can do babe ;)))))))

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use inspiration from my groupchat? What? What are y'all talking about obviously not.  
> Also i don't give a shit, in this fic Warren has glasses because i was not gonna spend any longer then I needed to, looking at pics of peoples fursonas on google. So there you go. Warren has glasses. cool...  
> Also yes. I did put a link to my tumblr where the link for "Nathans" was. Y'all should...idk...follow me....and reblog my content....spooky.....


	5. shrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren baby deserves some love after Nathan and I so viciously picked on him last chapter. So here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- lukeskywalker2.0  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**fukurselfie:** one of y'all tell warren to shut the fuck up because he's not listening to me

 **potASSium:** look i just wanted to tell you about the symbolism between the relationship between Mariana and Derek

 **fukurselfie:** babe i love you so much but that could have waited until we finished the episode

 **magictimemachine:** what are y'all watching

 **potASSium:** it's this show i discovered, it's this really great mix of sci-fi, horror, with like a little bit of romance

 **bazongo:** oh yeah i'm watching a new show too it's super good

 **potASSium:** oh cool! what's it called?

 **bazongo:** it's called "shut up for ten minutes so i can come over and make out with you"

 **potASSium:** nice!

 **potASSium:** wait.

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** lmao wow can I come too

 **potASSium:** I should say no since u were calling me a furry, but sure

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** nice, i'll bring max with me

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** kate do you want to come over too?

 **soft™:** not this time, but thanks for offering <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 **lukeskywalker2.0:** what about you rachel, do you want to come with??

 **TheEmpress:** nah i think I'll hang out with kate today, 

 **magictimemachine:** kk

_lukeskywalker2.0 has changed their username to myonionheart_

**magictimemachine:**??? nathan what the fuck?

 **myonionheart:** idk i saw a post and it made me laugh

 **bazongo:** elaborate

 **myonionheart:** shrek

 **fukurselfie:** i fucking knew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "show" warren and victoria arfe talking abt is totally made up i just needed to come up with something.


	6. (*≧∀≦*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hewwo it's me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- myonionheart  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**bazongo** :heyhey hey guess what

 **myonionheart:** why the F U CK are you awake

 **bazongo:** i could ask you the same thing bitchorita

 **myonionheart:** alright alright whatver what is it

 **bazonngo:** ????

 **myonionheart:** "heyhey hey guess what" what bitch

 **bazongo:** Oh!!! yeah yea okay okay so i want to tell you a secret

 **myonionheart:** well this is a groupchat so it's not going to be very secret, but sure go on

 **bazongo:** okok so

 **bazongo:** i don't even know which way the quiznos is

 **myonionheart:** r u fucking kidding me

 **myonionheart:** chloe you fuckwad

 **myonionheart:** I don't even think there is a quiznos here

 **myonionheart** : what even IS a quiznos???

 **bazongo:** idk man it's three am why are you asking for the meaning of life

 **myonionheart:** chloe the meaning of life is not the giddamn location of a mysterious quiznos

 **magictimemachine:** stoop b uzzziingd

 **bazongo:** oh ok sorry bby

 **myonionheart:** night max

 **myonionheart:** or well, morning i guess

 **magictimemachine:** niignht

 


	7. dumb fuck ♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a teeny tiny bit angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- myonionheart  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**myonionheart:** guys im freaking out im freaking out im I need one of y'all to invite me over for chirstmas

 **magictimemachine:** what's going on?

 **fukurselfie:** Nate are you ok??

 **myonionheart:** my dad usually doesn't fuck with me during holidays but this time he wants me to come home and I don't want to and if I have plans he can't force me i

 **myonionheart:** pls

 **bazongo:** well if you can tolerate dealing withthe stepfuck and having to share with me and max you could stay with me

 **magictimemachine:** yeah and then if your dad tried to bring you home he'd have to deal with the both of us.

 **potASSium:** I would have offered but im going to utah for break

 **fukurselfie:** and my parents are stupid strict on not having friends over when we're "spending time with family" 

 **myonionheart:** thnks guys

 **bazongo:** of course you dumb fuk 

 **magictimemachine:** (・ε・｀)

 **bazongo:** *softly but with a lot of feeling* no emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also doesn't anyone know where Warren is actually from?? Like Idk  
> Also y'all like how im talking abt Christmas and its fucking April?


	8. jumpforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhHhhhhhhhHhh also this is so late i meant to post this like a month ago and then i.......forgot it existed, oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- myonionheart  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**magictimemachine:** YYALL CANNOT BELIEVE THIS BULLSHITTERY I HAVE SEEN WITH MY OWN TWO EYES.

 **myonionheart:**??

 **magictimemachine:** SONYALL KNOW ABOUT JUMP FORCE OR WHATEVER RIGRH

 **potASSium:** uh yeah what about it

 **magictimemachine:** I WANT TO KNOW WHY LIGHT FUCKING YAGAMI IS IN A FIGHTING GAME. WHY IS THIS KHAKI WEARING MOTHERFUCKER IN A FIGHTING GAME.

 **myonionheart:** hey fuck off I wear khakis

 **bazongo:** pff

 **magictimemachine:** not you, you're cool we all love you and your khakis

 **magictimemachine:** BUT LIGHT YAGAMI IS A PREPPY NERD

 **magictimemachine:** NOT A PREPPY JOCK BUT A PREPPY NERD

 **TheEmpress:** A PREPPY NERD WITH A GOTH GF HE DIDN'T DESERVE

 **fukurselfie:** true

 **myonionheart:** wait he has a goth gf??? who is he??? why didn't he deserve her????

 **magictimemachine:** oh yea i forget ur not a total weeb like most of us.

 **magictimemachine:** anyways light yagami is from the this anime called death note and he's basically a mass murderer who like used misa(the goth gf) and didn't even love her and he didn't deserve her.

 **myonionheart:** oh.

 **myonionheart:** how much of a mass murderer, because i think like,,,,for some people it might depend

 **potASSium:** well misa was into it bc she was also murdering people, but they killed like,,,,hundreds of thousands of people that he believed weren't worthy of living.. that's not even an exaggeration.

 **myonionheart:** w...what the fuck are you guys watching holy shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i actually really like light, i do, if you ever look at most of my old dn fics, you'll know. but just. it's so hard to comprehend the sheer amount of blood on his hands. it's almost horrifying to conceptualize.


	9. v-venom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh sorry for the short late update but hee hee venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max- magictimemachine  
> Nathan- myonionheart  
> Victoria- fukurselfie  
> Warren- potASSium  
> Rachel- TheEmpress  
> Kate- soft™  
> Chloe- bazongo

**potASSium:** anyways fuck y'all venom is my boyfriend now

 **myonionheart:** incorrect venom is eddie brock's boyfriend, ur stuck with us graham.

 **potASSium:** :o 

 **bazongo:** ajjjdajh wooooooowwwwwwww

 **magictimemachine:** what do u mean he's "stuck" with us

 **magictimemachine:** i'll have u know we r a goddamn DELIGHT and we all known warren would be sad without us

 **potASSium:** she has.......a point.

 **TheEmpress:** mayhaps so

 **soft™:** ~*symbiote lives matter*~

 **fukurselfie:** y'all are fucking nerds

 **myonionheart:** shut the he;;ll up victoria u know u cried in that fucking theater

 **fukurselfie:**..................perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> also, i haven't watched any playthroughs of LiS: BtS so plz no spoilers i jave such a fragile heart i might die


End file.
